The Conscience of the King
| Jaar = 2266 | Sterrendatum = 2817.6 | GeschrevenDoor = Barry Trivers | Script = | Verhaal = | Regisseur = Gerd Oswald | Afbeeldingen = The Conscience of the King }} Een acteur aan boord van de Enterprise zou een voormalig gouverneur kunnen zijn die twintig jaar geleden het bevel gaf tot een massamoord. Samenvatting Tweeëntwintig jaar voor sterrendatum 2817.6 voltrok zich een massamoord op de planeet Tarsus IV. Gouverneur Kodos riep op tot een noodwet, waardoor de helft van de bevolking geëxecuteerd werd. Hij wilde het voedseltekort op Tarsus IV oplossen en zijn "oplossing" leverde hem de bijnaam "Kodos de Beul" op. Er werd gedacht dat Kodos gestorven was op te planeet, maar er gingen ook stemmen op dat hij een andere identiteit had aangenomen. Kapitein James T. Kirk, luitenant Kevin Riley en dokter Thomas Leighton zijn de enige bekende overlevenden met kennis over Kodos' daden. Andere overlevenden zijn op mysterieuze wijzen om het leven gekomen. Een reizend theatergezelschap, de Karidian compagnie van spelers, strijkt neer op Planeet Q. Dr. Leighton neemt contact op met de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Hij zegt dat hij informatie heeft over een nieuw synthetisch voedsel concentraat, maar in werkelijkheid wil hij zijn vermoedens over Anton Karidian met Kirk bespreken. De leider van het gezelschap doet hem namelijk sterk denken aan Kodos de Beul. Zodra Dr. Leighton vermoord wordt stemt Kirk ermee in om de theatergroep naar de Benecia kolonie te vervoeren. Hij heeft tijd nodig om Anton en zijn dochter, Lenore, beter te leren kennen. Hij wil weten of hij inderdaad Kodos en de moordenaar van Leighton aan boord van zijn schip heeft. Als Riley vergiftigd wordt komt hij de vermoedens van Kirk over Anton Karidian te weten en gaat naar het theater aan boord van de Enterprise om hem te doden. Kirk weet hem te stoppen en neemt de acteur gevangen. Dan komt hij achter de waarheid en blijkt dat Lenore iedereen heeft gedood die het verleden van haar vader kenden. Karidian wilde zijn verleden juist vergeten en is geschokt dat zijn dochter hiertoe in staat is. Lenore richt haar faser op Kirk, maar haar vader stapt in de baan van het schot. Lenore draait helemaal door als blijkt dat ze haar eigen vader gedood heeft. Achtergrondinformatie Achtergrondinformatie Links en referenties Personages * William Shatner als kapitein James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy als Mr. Spock * Arnold Moss als Anton Karidian * Barbara Anderson als Lenore Karidian * DeForest Kelley als Dr. Leonard McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney als Yeoman Janice Rand * Nichelle Nichols als Nyota Uhura * William Sargent als Dr. Thomas Leighton * Natalie Norwick als Martha Leighton * David-Troy als Larry Matson * Karl Bruck als Koning Duncan * Marc Adams als Prins Hamlet * Bruce Hyde als Kevin Riley Niet genoemde personages * Majel Barrett als de computerstem * Tom Curtis of Frank da Vinci als Jon Daily (stem) * Frank da Vinci als Vinci * Robert Justman als een beveiligingsbewaker (stem) * Jeannie Malone als een yeoman * Eddie Paskey als Leslie * Ron Veto als Harrison * Onbekende acteur als Lewis Referenties 2246; 2247; 2257; Arcturian; Astral Queen; Benecia kolonie, "Beyond Antares"; Cygnia minor; dubbel rood alarm; Eames, D.; Galactisch cultureel uitwisselproject; "Hamlet"; Karidian compagnie van spelers; Kodos de Beul; "Macbeth"; Molson, E.; Planeet Q; Saurian brandewijn; Shakespeare, William; Tarsus IV; tetralubisol; Vulcan luit. Categorie:TOS afleveringen de:Kodos der Henker en:The Conscience of the King (episode) es:The Conscience of the King fr:The Conscience of the King (épisode) it:La magnificenza del re (episodio) ja:殺人鬼コドス（エピソード） pl:The Conscience of the King sv:The Conscience of the King